clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AssassinOnDisguise/Rare Cards Ranking
So....there are 21 Rare cards in the game, which is suprisingly even more than the Common cards. Here i'm going to rank them from worst to best. PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS JUST MY OPINION!! 21. Goblin Hut I have no hesitation putting this in the last. It cost 5 Elixir, but can only chip around 600+ damage, while cheaper Furnace can chip around 1000+ damage. It less annoying than any other spawners. Really crappy IMO. 20. Barbarian Hut It is very annoying, but the Barbarians spawned can still be defeated easily. And it cost heavy 7 Elixir, and once used, you get vulnerable to pushes. Spawner strategy will not work if your enemies have many splash cards like Bowler. 19. Bomb Tower Honestly, Bomb Tower still have pretty good usage for 5 Elixir, it can stop Ebarbs, spawners, medium hitpoint troops, etc. But yeah, it is quite underpowered right now. 18. Heal When it was first released, everybody worry it's gonna be OP, but turns out, it's not. It is very difficult to use and not heal enough for 3 Elixir. But still, if used correctly it can become monster. 17. Elixir Collector Only good with heavy decks, i don't see anymore of its uses, this card is like one of the worst card in clan battles, but this is good on tourneys though. When used, you become vulnerable to pushes 16. Tombstone Pretty crap right now. It's still amazing against single-target troops. But most of the time, just use Inferno Tower + distraction. Not to mention how easy the Skeletons spawned be killed. 15. Three Musketeers So expensive, so risky, but so powerful. Can three crown enemies easily if used right, but used wrong, you will lose the game. It is also not so reliable on defense against most decks with Lightning. 14. Dart Goblin For 3 Elixir this card can chip a lot, annoy people, destroying buildings, and more. But is is just too fragile, and sometimes unusable. 13. Rocket Rocket isn't really that great IMO. It travels too slow, but if it hits right to the target. Ouch. And it is underused, Lightning is also better in beat-down pushes. 12. Mini P.E.K.K.A. Very good, really high damage for his cheap cost, can chop down tanks pretty well too with some help from troops/buildings. But his HP is kinda mediocre. 11. Ice Golem This card is really good actually. For just 2 Elixir, it can tank and distract a lot. Giving time to your troops to deal damage. Works amazing with Hog Rider too. 10. Furnace Oh i hate this card, really annoying, but i can't deny its good uses. Chipping towers, defense against swarms, all for 4 Elixir. But Poison and Lightning can counter this good. 9. Battle Ram This card has both offensive and defensive value in it. Insane damage when left alone....But no one ever leave this alone lol. It even rarely hits the towers. It is better for supporting huge pushes, making this really good on clan battles. 8. Musketeer She is a classic ranged damage support, and she is good at it. But sadly, her health is quite fragile. That's why i'm putting her 8th in the list. 7. Valkyrie This card is really good, basically almost every ground troops will be wiped out by her in seconds. Shame, she can't hit air, making cards like Executioner better. But still, not a bad card at all, she is quite tanky also. 6. Wizard The Wizard has made a great comeback out of nowhere. And for a splash support, he offers the most classic one. He is also really good on defense thanks to his moderate DPS. Amazing after all. 5. Mega Minion Mega Minion is amazing, for 3 Elixir, it is like flying Mini P.E.K.K.A. It is so good against any type of troops excluding swarms. But sadly, it is too fragile, although it can tank Fireball more than Musketeer or Wizard. 4. Giant Great health for his cheap cost. Classic beat-down star, and he is good for tanking your troops. Watch out for Inferno Towers though. 3. Fireball Super versatile spell. Can cripple any pushes greatly. Works amazing against glass cannons and sometimes swarms too. 2. Hog Rider Great offensive troop, always lands hits to towers unless you didn't support it. Great health and damage for only 4 Elixir. He is so overused in anywhere (ladder, tourneys, and clan battles). 1. Inferno Tower I know it's quite a suprise, but for me, Inferno is the best Rare card and the best building ever. So good, that i start to hate it a bit. Roasting any tanks completely, works well with any distraction or Tornado. Super amazing, even though it's fragile to Lightning. That is all, let me know about your opinions :) Category:Blog posts